Sjathrek
=Sjathrek= "...The answer, of course, is nowhere - there is nowhere in the world for the likes of us. That is why we fight." - Sjathrek, to Valkyrie Code name-- Sjathrek Actual Name-- Unknown Product Number-- 04-22-01 (Generation Four, Unit #22, Product Line #01) Race-- Echidna-Series Breeder (Generation 4) Retirement Date-- August 22nd Age-- Unknown; at least 28 Eyes-- Yellow Hair-- Grayish Blue Height-- 5' 11" Weight-- 186 Lbs. Innate Element-- None Preferred weapon(s)-- Knives, Various Firearms, Gas Grenades Sjathrek (pronounciation: Si-Ja-threck) is a former DC black project, and was Tal's personal adjutant. Rarely seen except when Tal wanted something done with a personal touch or wished to send a message, this enigmatic E-Series unit is something of a mystery, even to members of Destiny's Call. No one is sure how, exactly, Tal got his hands on her - what is known from extensive research into the subject is that Tal acquired her through back-alley, black-market purchasing - and that Destiny's Call spent a small fortune on augmentative surgery, chemical supplements, and more to grant her sentience. Sjathrek herself views herself as Tal's most honored emissary. According to Luvenia, she also considered herself Tal's lover, though the veracity of this claim remains incredibly dubious at best. How much Tal actually cared for her is a matter of some debate; there's no question that she was one of his most trusted operatives and favored minions, but all evidence that currently exists suggests that their relationship was entirely professional. Regardless of the truth, Sjathrek was fanatically devoted and utterly loyal; she would carry out any order Tal gave her, no matter how difficult or disgusting, without an ounce of hesitation or remorse. Kidnapping, assassination, subversion, and sabotage - Sjathrek would accomplish them all if asked. Sjathrek is an infiltration specialist. One of DC's rare few who can use a personal cloaking device without side effects, Sjathrek does so - and makes ruthless use of this, having a special, surgically-implanted version in her body. Her use as a stealth operative is what led to her codename; it is quite literally a portmanteau of two words in draconic - "Sjach," meaning "shadow," and "Munthrek," meaning "human." Ergo, a literal translation of her name translates, roughly, to "shadow of man." It is believed that she has another name assigned to her, and that Sjathrek is, in fact a code name, but as Tal was never been contacted about it, and Sjathrek has never given any information regarding it, this is likely conjecture. She has a noted preference for using envenomed weapons and for using her natural strength and durability to aid her attacks, both in close-combat and from afar. She tends to favor mid-ranged combat, but is quite effective up-close; her naturally-occuring venom (common in Gen-4s) has been substantially increased in virulence, allowing it to cause considerably nastier effects - it also has caustic properties. Sjathrek is, as a result of her extensive modifications, considerably more resistant to acid than other E-Series units. She has also managed to immunize herself to several different toxins - including the nerve gas grenades she favors - through the use of exposure therapy. Sjathrek is a Generation Four E-Series unit; because of this she has fewer human features and more reptilian ones. Like all Gen-4s, Her skin is a waxy yellow color, and has a rough, scaled feel to it. Her eyes are a yellowish-range color, with black irises, and slitted pupils like a snake's. Her hair is thinner than that of a Gen-5 or Gen-6, and is a darker, more off-grayish blue shade, as opposed to the dusky purplish-blue of say, Verlaine. She has a distinctive, hissing inflection when she speaks, which Gilda has likened to hearing someone speak raspingly through a loudspeaker. In the past, Sjathrek has been able to pose as Verlaine for short periods through the use of makeup, hair coloring, and an appropriate disguise, but this tactic has become less-effective in more recent months; unlike Verlaine, Sjathrek's blood is yellow due to its high platelet count. Sjarthrek, unlike most E-Series units, has had her breeding capability intentionally disabled (it is believed this was done by Destiny' Call). Testimony from a few former DC members on the matter suggests that she believes it will be once again enabled when her master wills it; Violet has put forth the theory that she wants little more than to fulfill her originally-intended purpose. During her days in Destiny's Call, she often worked in tandem with Viera Assassin or Commando teams, and was believed to have a number of specialist teams on standby to help her with her assignments. Sjathrek was a hated enemy of the group; Marcel, Red, and Cima have each declared the desire to take her head (Though Red has said any of her limbs will suffice) and claim the bounty on her, but thus far, none has been successful. More recent times have seen her redeem herself somewhat, though her accomplishments at the end of her life hardly make up for a veritable lifetime of misdeeds done in DC and Tal's name. Red is known to have a grudging fondness for her, having worked with her on several occasions and even having his life saved by her several times. Sjathrek now operates as a intermediary between the CFA and the DC Remnants seeking to disarm. In accordance with the wishes of an old friend of hers, she now actively seeks to promote peace and has been vital in negotiations towards getting members of former DC to turn themselves in as part of the armistice. She meets with representatives once a week to give updates, and maintains a sub-dermal tracking implant to keep an eye on her position. It is worth noting that Sjathrek herself requested this implant, perhaps as a sign of her committance towards this new goal. ---- 'Origins' Almost nothing is known about Sjathrek's origins. She was Unit #22 of the first Production line of Gen-4s, and, like all Gen-4s, was slated for disposal after the Gen-5s were produced. It is not certain how Sjathrek wound up on the black market thereafter, but she did, and was sold to several wealthy buyers before winding up in the hands of Tal and Destiny's Call. Once acquired, Sjathrek was the subject of literally millions of GP worth of development and research, before she was eventually changed into Tal's personal adjutant - something which many agree was done in an attempt to mock the relationship between Chameleon and Verlaine, though nothing in this regard has been proven. 'Final Mission' With Tal's death, Sjathrek lost her reason to fight and wound up surrendering to CFA forces during an assault. She was immediately incarcerated for acts of terrorism and murder during her time with Destiny's Call, and would have remained imprisoned had it not been for a desperate plea-bargain with CFA officials. She was to turn over intelligence on DC to the CFA, and was to agree to assist with the treatment of Red, who was suffering genetic instability. Sjathrek agreed, and was put on limited duty. Still not trusted by the group, Sjathrek later revealed during interrogation that she was fading; she claimed that DC was intending to shut off her cranial implants, eventually leading to a complete loss of sentience. Later analysis by geneticists working for the Mirandian Government revealed that this was not the case at all - the implants were powered by Sjathrek's own body and could not, in fact, be shut off. The true cause was that Sjathrek was, in fact, suffering mutation courtesy of her Gen-4 nature - she had reached the end of her pre-programmed lifespan, possibly due to her breeding capability being disabled - which caused her body to reject her own implants and upgrades. Were she not to be treated, she would eventually lose her mind - and soonafter, her life. On borrowed time due to this, Sjathrek surprised several - including Red, Chameleon, and Neil - by attempting to sacrifice herself on a mission for the greater good. With her deterioration accelerating from combat damage, Sjathrek was transferred to a stasis tank, where she slept, her sentience and will slowly slipping away, Sjathrek purportedly preferring a "long sleep" to becoming like an animal. 'A Cure' Sjathrek was released from Stasis some time later, during peace-talks with Destiny's Call, who, lacking cohesive leadership and suffering from constant infighting, were losing the will to fight. During this time, Sjathrek was released from her tube specifically to treat Red's ongoing genetic instability, but with a price - there was no time to treat both Red and Sjathrek in the time allotted. With no other option, Sjathrek, guaranteed that treating her was not the priority, and saw that Red got his treatment. She was then placed back in stasis, content to sleep away her remaining days in hibernation. Fortune smiled upon Sjathrek, however, some time later, when DC defectors brought a litany of E-Series project data to the UCI to treat Sjathrek. Using extensive biotechnology, the Ultra Crew Institute was able to treat her ongoing gentic instability by using genomes from Unit #26. Successfully treated, Sjathrek later was released from stasis, and, as part of a deal with the CFA, volunteered to act as a go-between between the CFA and DC forces currently disarming. She was fitted with a tracking chip and an incapacitator unit, intended to ensure she did not leave her intended duties. Though much of the group still distrusted her, it was clear that she had found a new path to follow.